glydn_west_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Missing cattle in the Tomb of Zombies: Ophe
Upon making sure that my compatriots were brought back to the camp safety as well, I've learned that one of the members of the rescue party was slain. I've not known that man, but other said that he fought bravely and it possible for them to retreat without anyone getting badly hurt. His name was Roy Longleaf and the least I can do to honor his memory is to stand on a vigil next to his forever-resting body tonight. It's this man's name that we all should remember and not some drunk coward named Filas... After a few days, a thought crept into my mind - I've been resting for far too long, while others are risking their lives for us out there, this needs to change. So to start leisurely I've decided to help one farmer, named Gillark, find his missing cattle which went missing relatively close to our camp. I should have known that nothing on this island is as innocent as it looks like on the first sight. When we've arrived at the place where the cows went missing we've fairly quickly discovered a sinkhole that led to an "abandoned" underground complex. While we've crept through the halls of this place we must have somehow disturbed the creatures stationed in this place. As hordes of zombies started to rise from their slumber and wail on us we've managed, with the help of Golin and his faith, to fight through them to a relative safety. There we've learned that the "farmer" has been one of the first adventurers that arrived on this island before us and also that our only way to get out of here is by getting through a place where nested some kind of large monstrosity blocking the only other entrance to this complex. The gods must have been watching over us that day because we've found this creature in a weakened state. We have rushed in without hesitation as we knew that it's crucial to be the ones to strike first. Even though the creature, later I've learned that it's called Beholder, seemed weakened, it struck me as well as Golin and Murdock with rays of dark energy. The dwarfs managed to at least partially dodge these rays, but I've been struck with a full force. As I've felt my life drained from me, the only thing that I could've thought of was that if we fought it at its full strength this would surely cost me my life. Golin proved to be an irreplaceable ally once again when dealt the final blow to this nasty looking monstrosity with his divine magic. I still feel that there are more secrets to be unearthed within these, a good 200 years old, tombs. What's located behind the magical force-field that we weren't able to bypass even with the clue located on the nearby wall? Maybe Bartholomew would be able to tell us more about it... And was it really an airship depicted on the murals in these tombs? I guess we'll be able to find answers to these questions once we discover more of this island, but for now, it all seems to be veiled in mystery.